Foreign
by The Non-Socialite
Summary: Melody Clark has just transferred from America. She is a drowning women grasping at a straw to keep her sane. Fred Weasley has painted on a smile for so long he's not sure it will ever come off. When they meet sparks fly and they know that they have achieved what seemed impossible. But the war is ripping everything away from them and Melody isn't sure she and Fred will survive.
1. Me and The Weasleys

I didn't really like England. My first impression was bleak and rainy. Very wet. So very cold and quite unwelcoming. Then I got to Diagon Alley and my impression changed yet again (like really England. Pick a theme and stay with it). The wizarding community was bustling and bright. It looked as though someone had grabbed the sun and stuffed it into a couple streets. It was beautiful.

A little back-round knowledge on me. I'm from Maryland where it is almost always sunny (hint hint England. Step it up). My pen-pal from England was named Cedric Diggory and he had been working on persuading me to come and do my last two years of schooling at Hogwarts. After 3 years of this I had conceded, partially because I had heard rumours that something big was about to happen.

After admitting defeat, Cedric had launched into a very long letter, full of description about Hogwarts. I didn't really understand the houses. Like what the fuck is a _Hufflepuff?_ Cedric had carefully explained the traits of each house and I had my heart set on Ravenclaw. It was a huge blow when a tall and disapproving women arrived at my doorstep and handed me a letter, before Apparating on the spot. I had opened the letter and emblazoned on the parchment was a lion. Gryffindor. The supposed loud-mouth and trickster kids all went to Gryffindor. Why, oh dear fates, have you cursed me with this treachery?

So anyway as I was walking through Diagon Alley, heading towards what looked to be the bank (Cedric had sent me an overhead map view of the place) I literally ran into someone. Tall and lanky, with fiery orange hair. He must have been 6 feet and my 5 foot 4" height (which I was rather proud of) was dwarfed in comparison. My head barely reached his chest and I had to crane my head to see his smile.

"I think I've fallen for you." I said, jokingly.

"Ah. Yes, I do tend to have that effect on people." The tall guy replied

He helped steady me before offering a wide hand. "Fred Weasley. And you are?"

"Melody Clark." I looked up into his eyes and the colors seemed to swirl like kaleidoscopes.

"You must be new because I have never had the opportunity to lay my eyes on such a lovely girl."

I widened my eyes mockingly. "You sir, are correct. Your eyes have never been laid upon me because I am from America."

"That would explain the accent."

"What accent? I don't have an accent. You Brits do!" I commented, highly affronted.

"Say, are you here alone? Because if you are, we can show you around."

"Who is this we?" I asked.

"My twin."

"What!? There are _two_ of you?"

"Yep. The more the merrier I say."

"Well it depends. Is your twin a jerk and a womanizer like you?" I laughed.

"You betcha."

"Okay! You must take me to this fine womanizing jerk!" I linked my arm through Fred's, groaning as he had to crouch to accommodate my smaller frame.

"It would be easier if I could just piggy-back you." Fred dropped my arm and looked at me questioningly.

"Fine. Piggy-back away," I paused "As long as you aren't using this as an excuse to have my breasts pushed against your back."

"The thought never occurred to me." Fred argued, although his tone suggested otherwise. He kneeled and I clambered on.

"This experience is a little strange for me," I commented as we rode through the crowded streets.

"Not for me. Also you are _light_! Do you eat?"

"Yes! Of course I eat. How rude." I smacked his head and he swayed with the force of my blow.

"Careful or I might drop you." He cautioned.

"Oh no! Please don't! If I fall from this height, I'll break every bone in my body."

"Right you are" Fred said, rather cheerfully.

We continued on until we arrived at an ice cream shop. I let out an excited yelp and bounced on Fred's shoulders. "Ice cream!" I shouted "You have the best meeting places EVER!"

I struggled off his shoulders and ran up to the man at the counter and placed my order. I walked over to Fred and his jaw dropped as her took in the dessert I was carrying.

"Is that **_5_** scoops of mint chunk?"

"With Oreo crumbles, chocolate frogs, and sour gummy worms." I added

"Can I-?" Fred asked pleadingly.

"I came prepared," I said as I unearthed a spoon and handed it to him.

"You were right."

"Yes I usually am. But what about this time?"

"You do eat!" Fred's eyes were wide in amazement. I just shoveled another huge mouthful into my face, my eyes rolling in pleasure.

"Hell yah I eat. This ice cream practically was calling to me!"

We continued to stuff our faces until another tall guy with orange hair approached the table. I looked up and burst out in laughter. Fred's mouth was coated in ice cream, forming a spectacular mustache and beard. He turned around as the other guy started sniggering.

"Laugh all you want," Fred said, indignantly at the look-alike orange haired guy"I remember Ron's sixth birthday party. Well let's suffice to say that you loved it."

"Yes I did. It was wonderful. So rich and creamy- "

"Let us not journey through your affairs with various pastries." I piped up.

The other guy looked at me. "Ah… I like her." He then got down on one knee, as though proposing. "My dear and fine lady, may I have the honour of escorting you around Diagon Alley?"

Fred shoved him. "Hey! I already promised my eternal servitude. She has to go with me."

"Tell me your name and I'll chose my favorite twin." I said, rather decisively.

"George" "Fred" The twins said simultaneously "Weasley!" They chorused.

"Okay I got none of that. I know your names are Fred and George but which is which?"

The twin that had an ice-cream mustache gestured to himself. "I'm Fred," then pointing to the other twin "And that's George"

"Hm. I can't pick favorites so… whoever offers to give me a piggy-back first will escort me around this quaint village."

There was a rush as the two twins grappled at each other, bashing heads and basically causing mayhem. Finally, Fred (who still had an ice-cream beard, although it was half gone due to a well-placed blow from George) elbowed his brother out of the way and flung me into his arms bridal-style. I couldn't stop laughing as he raced away from George, pushing through the crowds. He set me down after a couple minutes and I turned around to face him. He had gone pale and I followed his eyes in time to see an angry red headed women storming towards him. She was very pretty and looked to be very friendly usually. She was a bit heavyset and if smoke could have been pouring from her ears it would have. Her resemblance to the twins was scary.

"So do we run or…?"

"There's no point. We're doomed." Fred honestly. He totally believed his words.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yes" he whispered in terror.

The women was fast approaching. She seemed to notice me and her face became friendlier. "FRED WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? 16 AND YOU"RE STILL ACTING LIKE A CHILD! WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD BEEN HURT? Oh hello dear. Who might you be?"

"Melody Clark." My smile was a bit stale because damn that women was scary.

"Nice to meet you Melody. I hope my sons haven't disturbed you."

"No they've been wonderful."

She looked at me skeptically "Really?"

"Yes. They seem very friendly."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Fred chimed in.

"OH BUSTER I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Hey! I was protecting Melody!"

"From who?" The women inquired, looking concerned.

"George." The other twin took that moment to appear.

"Hey Freddie! I see you have swept our damsel off her feet!

"Yah a bit." Fred looked a bit sheepish

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley." I offered a hand

"Please call me Molly." She bypassed my hand and went for a hug. I went along with it because what can I say? I'm a hugger.

"I don't get a hug?" Fred looked hopeful.

"No." I waited for a bit. "But your twin does." George gathered me in his arms and squeezed me.

"I thought you didn't pick favorites."

"I don't. George picked me."

"Right you are miss." George said.

"Please don't encourage them" Mrs. Weasley pleaded

"Sorry Molly." I apologized.

"Say Mum. Can we show Melody around? She needs to go to Gringotts." Fred asked

"Fine. But stay together."

I linked arms with the twins and skipped through the streets. Then I got an idea.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ. WE HEAR HE IS A WHIZ OF A WHIZ IF EVER, OH EVER A WHIZ THERE WAS!" I bellowed. The twins looked at me before joining in on the song and together me and the Weasley twins pranced through the streets of Diagon Alley.


	2. Sorry My Goblin Was Possesed

SORRY. My GOBLIN WAS POSSESSED

We made our way to the bank and entered through the large ornate doors. What greeted me was the strangest sight I had ever seen. Hundreds of really nice desks with elaborate carvings lined the walls. Behind each desk was a goblin. Ugly and haughty, they stared at the people that flocked around them. I cautiously approached a goblin that was stationed close to the entrance.

"Excuse me? Um… my parents created a vault for me two weeks ago and um… I need entrance?" I stumbled over my words.

"Wand or key?" the goblin inquired. Its voice was scratchy and horrible.

"Key. Um… it's in here… wait a second." I dug around in my pocket before producing a tiny brass key the size of my pinky. I slid it across the desk and the goblin snatched it and hopped down from his stool. I trailed after him, beckoning for the Weasley twins to follow me. They did, rather enthusiastically. The goblin led us to what looked to be a roller coaster, complete with twists and turns. I internally pumped my fist. I loved roller coasters. I clambered in before realizing the space was too small for all four of us. I got back out and motioned for the twins to sit down first. Then I plopped myself down on Fred's lap. He stiffened and I rushed to explain. "I hug your brother and I sit on you. It's a thing."

"I want you to sit on me!" George said, unnaturally excited.

"Nooo!" I howled "I refuse. I sincerely decline! I have no interest in- "

"I know you silly girl. So how old are you?"

"16 and a haaaaalf!" I shrieked as the cart jolted forward. The tracks led us through twists and turns and then through a waterfall. I yelled in outrage as my auburn hair was quickly soaked. "Hey! Not cool!"

The twins laughed and then began coughing as I shoved their faces under the water. "Try laughing now!" I chuckled at my success. Finally, we arrived at vault 564 and we climbed out. Fred picked me up when I discovered that I couldn't have made the jump onto the platform. My hair was windswept and frizzy and George was busy dry-heaving over the edge. Fred looked elated, his eyes sparkling, his face red with adrenaline. I laughed at his childish response to the ride.

"Damn that was fun! Can we do it again?" My voice was still raised in a yell. George lifted his head, still looking sick and choked out a weak "Can we NOT do that again?"

The goblin frowned at us and tilted his head at the vault. He opened it with the key and let us inside. The twins gasped as they took in the large sum of gold in my vault. I blushed. "I know it's not much but it'll be enough to get me through three years here and extra stuff."

"You never told us you were rich!" Fred cried out.

"I'm not." I replied puzzled. I then bent down and picked up 20 Galleons, 40 Sickles, and 55 Knuts. I shoved them into a burlap sack and smiled as the money jingled at my hip. The twins were still looking around in amazement. I stealthily pocketed 30 more Galleons, 15 for each of them and drug them out of the vault. As I was doing this, I casually slipped the money into their pockets. They didn't even blink.

"Okay," I announced "Who wants to try our luck with this goblin?"

"Oh me! Me!" Fred yelped.

"Correct answer Mr. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to ask for a joyride."

"That's all?" Fred looked crestfallen.

"Of course that's all! I'm not going to try to rob him!"

I turned to our guide. "Excuse me Sir. Would you mind letting us ride around a bit?"

George heard me and began shaking his head violently. "No! No! BAD! NO NO!" he mouthed at me. I grinned as the goblin sighed in defeat and motioned for us to climb back into the cart. I positioned myself on Fred's lap, and made sure to lean away from George, who looked ill even before the ride started. I wriggled in place, nearly jumping in excitement as the vehicle lurched forward. We raced through the cave, stalagmites and stalactites blending together. I whooped loudly and cheered as we went around in a circle. I pushed my arms up to the sky, feeling like I was in a whirlpool. Fred laughed at my childish antics and even George let out a weak moan that sounded slightly like a laugh. I couldn't help grimace when George emptied his stomach over the edge of the cart but all my worries disappeared as we pitched forward into a steep dive. I felt my butt began to leave Fred's lap as gravity failed. He reached around my waist and pulled me back down before I could topple over the side. I held tight onto his hand, my knuckles turning white. Suddenly the ride seemed less friendly. Our goblin grinned us in mockery. "Having fun?" He asked, a cold gleam in his eyes.

"Not anymore!" I yelled in panic.

"Okay. I'll speed it up more!"

"This damn thing can go faster?!" George wailed.

"Of course. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes!" I cried.

Fred was still looking relatively calm but I saw the worry in his eyes. If we went any faster, we would pass out from the G-Force. Then we would fall out and…. Oh God this was a horrible idea. Fred tapped our goblin on the shoulder and that seemed to get the goblins attention. He shook his head, as though clearing away a fog. He looked at the speedometer and his eyeballs popped so wide I thought they would fall out. He regained control of the cart and began to bring us up to the surface. I sat straight as a bored until the cart stopped and I fell out. My knees were locked and I almost toppled into the abyss before George grabbled my elbow and pulled me to safety. I dropped to my knees and began to tremble. I sat bolt upright and leaned over the edge to puke out my ice cream.

"Okay. That was a TERRIBLE idea." I admitted. Fred helped me to stand upright and made me lean against him.

"Yes. Yes, it was." George said from my left. He patted his pockets as though making sure something was still there. His eyes widened as he pulled out the money I had slid into his pocket. He held it out and tried to force it into my grasp. Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out the same amount. He promptly tried to shove it into my hands. I balled my hands into fists and turned up my nose.

"Take it back! We can't just…" George decided

"Yes you can and you will. Don't say no." I fretted. "It would be rude."

"But… Fine." Fred conceded as he saw my determined look. "It's just that we've hardly known each other for an hour and you're already stuffing our pockets with Galleons."

"Isn't that what friends do?" I asked, a pitiful look on my face. The twins turned to each other before rushing at me and scooping me into a large red headed hug. We walked out of the bank, people gapping at us as we strutted past in our red headed glory. Fred pushed through the doors and checked his watch. He jumped and cursed loudly.

"FUCK! We were supposed to meet Lee at 12:30. And it's 1:45 now!"

"Damn!" George shouted.

"Um…shit?" I tried to join in.

The twins took off running and I trailed after them. I followed them and we ended up back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. A dark-skinned boy with long black dreadlocks sat at a table, looking dejected as he shoveled a chocolate raspberry sundae into his mouth. He physically lit up when he saw the twins. His gaze fell on me and he constructed his face a little more, as to appear manly. He looked me up and down, his eyes surveying my breasts a little more than socially acceptable but hey. I'm from America, the home of pervs and rapists so I was sadly use to it. He stood up and went up to the twins and hit them each in turn. They rubbed their shoulders and mumbled about what a bad friend he was. We sat down together and he introduced himself with a smirk and an overconfident handshake.

"Lee Jordan. Pleasure to meet you."

"Melody Clark. I'm from America. Nice to meet you too."

"Damn. I heard American girls were hot but are they all as fine as you?"

"Uh… no. I'm considered average."

"Well then I'm catching me the first flight to America I can." Lee made to get up but the twins shoved him back into his seat.

"What did you want Lee?" George questioned.

"First things first," Lee interrupted "Why were you so late. I know you picked up this fine chick but did it really take so long for you to get here?"

"Our goblin was possessed."

"What the fuck?"

We recounted our adventures for Lee and he paused to whistle appreciatively. "Damn. That's… scary. And how about the Death Eaters showing up at the World Cup?"

"Wait there were Death Eaters at the World Cup?" I cut in. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yah I know. It really doesn't. Was there a point or were they just trying to stir up fear. I'll tell you it spooked Harry pretty bad." Fred said

"Harry? Like Harry Potter Harry? Like Harry HARRY Potter?" I asked.

"Yah. Do you know another Harry?"

I chose not to tell them I knew about 7 other Harry's. Instead I just shook my head. The boy's pulled me up in a sudden hurry. I protested and Fred shook his head before throwing me at Lee. He grabbed me and chucked me over his shoulder and ignored as I pounded my hands against his back. I gave up and chose to rest my elbows on his shoulders and the put my head on my hands. After I calmed down I began to enjoy the ride. At least I wasn't walking. As if Lee was sensing how much I was enjoying it, handed me off to Fred, without my feet even touching the ground. Fred held me to his chest in a bridal-style carry and after a couple minutes Fred passed me on to George, who carried me piggy-back-style. The boys continued to pass me down the line, each carrying me in their respective holds. We reached our destination and George lifted me into the air before setting me down in front of Flourish and Blotts. I knew I would need to duck in and grab my school books but when I entered I was immediately in ecstasy. The smell of new books enveloped me in a hug and the scent of parchment made my cheeks ache from smiling so much. The boys glanced at me in wonder. I was tempted to spin around in circles and finally, I couldn't resist. I twirled almost knocking into a bushy haired 14-year old. She looked at me in disgust before seeing the twins.

"Oh there you are!" Her voice was snooty but I could tell she didn't mean it that way. "Ronald's and Mrs. Weasley have been waiting on you." She turned to me. "And you should watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically "I just love books so much and I couldn't contain myself. And it just smells so wonderful." George came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder, cutting off my rant.

"Sorry Hermione. We had to go to Gringotts. And then we had to pick up this lovely lady. Oh yah. And our goblin was possessed. So… do we get a pass?"

"Just come with me." Hermione said in an exasperated tone. She spun on her heel and led us deeper into the store. We reached an isle filled with different quills. A red-headed boy with hair that was strikingly similar to the twins, was examining self-spell-checking quills with a hopeful expression. Another boy, slightly shorter with messy black hair that looked to be artfully tousled, was standing next to him with his head down. Hermione called out to the pair. The kids lifted their heads at the sound of her voice and I gasped. Looking me in the eyes was the kind face of Harry Potter.

I will happily admit that I had a fangirl moment. The bells inside my head began ringing and I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. I took a deep breath and forced it down. The twins went up to him, it was obvious that they knew him. They clapped the red-head on the shoulder and he jumped a bit.

"Hey little bro!" Fred greeted the red-head.

"Hi'ya Harry!" George said.

The twins turned to me and looked me in the eye. "And this is Melody!" They said, in perfect synchronization.

Harry Potter looked at me and offered a hand. I supposed it was for me to shake but I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his scrawny waist. He stiffened but hugged me back, albeit a little warry. I set him down and profusely apologized.

"Oh Merlin. I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to well you know."

"It's fine. Actually it's kinda cool." Harry explained.

The red-head reached out a hand and I shook it instead of hugging him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron." Ron introduced himself.

I turned back to the twins only to find them ogling over a trick pen that would turn every word into the opposite word. Then they saw the price tag and their enthusiasm faltered. 12 Galleons. I shook my head and grabbed two of the quills and ran up to the cashier before the twins could stop me. I pushed my purchase at the cashier frantically. He took in my frantic gestures and quickly rang up the price and I shoved 26 Galleons at him. He tried to give me back the extra two I had pushed at him but I waved aside his hand. Grabbing the quills, I shoved them at the twins. Their eyes lit up and they gathered me in another hug. I pushed them off jokingly and began to wander around the store. I stopped and grabbed all of my school books and about four more books for a bit of fun. I took my books to the counter and waited as the employee put them into a bag. I looked around for the twins and saw them outside with Lee. They were grinning ecstatically and I went to join them somewhat suspiciously. They produced a large black owl with gray streaks. His eyes were milky blue and his beak was orange although it had a hint of blue in the coloring. He ruffled his feathers and cooed softly. I squealed loudly and ran up to the twins and hugged them. Fred handed me the cage and the boys looked at me expectantly.

"I think his name will be Jade."

They cheered and we began to run through the streets joyfully. I paused a second before leaping up and clicking my heels together in midair. The boys looked at me before trying to click their heels together too. They almost knocked into a young woman with blonde and black streaked hair and I had to apologize for them. She sniffed haughtily before continuing on her way. I glared at the boys before bursting out in laughter. We had a competition on who could imitate her look the best. Lee won by cursing himself with a pig snout and went cross-eyed. It was easily the best afternoon of my life.


	3. We're Off to See The Burrow!

WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE BURROW. THE WONDERFUL BURROW OF WEASLEY'S

"Say, Melody-" Fred said in a hopeful tone

"Since you're staying alone in your flat-"

"We were thinking-"

"That you could spend the rest of the summer-"

"With us!" Fred and George chorused.

"So you wouldn't be lonely." Fred added

"Uh… as you pointed out I've known you guys for about two hours."

"Yah but we like you. You've got…what do Americans say? Spunk?"

"You're inviting me to your house because I have SPUNK?"

"Well yah."

"I have to contact my mom. We have a schedule to keep. And she wouldn't like me breaking in or screwing it up."

"Your mom seems uptight." Fred interpreted.

"Yah. But she's a big business person. Like one of the most important people in America. And she really likes her schedule. Like REALLY likes her schedule." I grimaced a bit.

Fred looked at me in something resembling awe. "Well if you don't think your mum would let you, owl your dad first and maybe he can soften her up for you. I know that's what I would do."

I looked down at the ground at the mention of my father. Of course Fred didn't know and who could blame him. I couldn't tell him what happened to him. It would instantly kill any friendship I had with the twins. I scuffed my toes against the gravel and raised my head in hopes that Fred and George hadn't noticed my pause. Fixing a fake smile upon my face, I looked up at the twins. I really did have to look up since they towered above me. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" George fist bumped Fred. But then George paused as though he had just thought about something. "What house did you get into."

"I got-"

The twins interrupted me "Because if you're a Slytherin, well let's just say that they're prats."

"Well don't worry because I'm a-" I tried to interject

"Or a Ravenclaw. Arrogant bastards."

I winced "I'm a…"

"If you're a Hufflepuff I guess that's okay," Fred exclaimed in a worried voice

Then George nudged him. "Well if you're going to be out friend you should be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor."

I through my hands up into the air. "Well I guess we can't be friends because I'm a Ravenclaw!" I lied in hopes of getting under their skins.

"Really?" Fred looked at George "Because you seem like a Gryffindor."

"I know. I am a bloody Gryffindor! But your stupid prejudice about different houses is horrible! Aren't you all wizards? Can't you just get along? I mean really!" I ranted.

"Did you just use the word 'bloody'?"

"Yes. I can at least pretend to blend in!"

"Try a Scottish accent!" The twins urged

I furrowed my brow and executed an attempted Scottish accent. "'I'm not going far Jody. Just stay here. I'll come for you.'" The twins jumped.

"That was wicked Melody! I mean like perfect. Like you're a Metamorphmagus with your voice! And what was that line from?"

I looked them, slightly abashed "It's a line from one of my favorite magic American books. I never really thought about my voice having magic."

"Well technically all of our voice have magic because for some reason our voices trigger magic that is enhanced by a wand. That's why non-verbal magic is so difficult." George said

"Geez George. You sound like Percy!" Fred pretended to gag and George coughed along with him. I stared at them in confusion.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Perce is our older brother by two years. He's part of the Ministry of Magic. Small desk job of course but he's ecstatic about it. Even though he's a Gryffindor he's still a prat." George explained

"A real prat!" Fred nodded.

"You'll get the non-pleasure of meeting him at the Burrow." George told me.

I looked at them. I couldn't imagine hating my younger sister Bethany, or my older brother Cameron. They were my lifeline to sanity among the crazy amount of organization in my life. I remember how Bethany had sobbed as I told them I was leaving.

"But who will feed us? You know mom will forget! And Cam won't be around because he's in collage. I'm going to be all alone!" she had wailed

"No you're not," I had tried to soothed her "I'll teach you to cook a little bit. And you can always owl me. You're 12 Beth. You'll be okay. I swear. And I'll come back if you need me to. But I need to go. I just need to. Okay?"

And then I had just left her. And now here I was in London, enjoying myself with two red-headed boys that I had just met. I wondered how Beth was doing. A hand was waved in my face, jerking me to the presence.

"Hey. Where are you?" Fred asked, his voice surprisingly tender.

"Right here. With you Fred." I said sassily

"Ah. There's the sass. How did you know I'm Fred?"

"I don't know. Your aura I suppose. You radiate a harsh orangey color and George radiates a softer yellow color."

"You identify us by our auras? Sounds like a bunch of hocus pocus untrue magic jumbo." George said incredulously.

Fred laughed "A _soft_ yellow color mate. Seems like that matches you perfectly."

"Well a violent orange isn't a great color either. _Violent_ orange." George argued. He turned to me "What color is your aura?"

"A light violet." I answered. "It's supposed to be the color of romance and nostalgia."

"What does yellow mean?" George asked

"And violent orange! What does orange mean?" Fred demanded.

"Yellow is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy. Orange means desire, passion, pleasure, and a thirst for action."

George laughed "That's so you Freddie!" Passion! Pleasure! A thirst for action!" He quoted

"And how about you Georgie? Intellect? Freshness?" Fred looked at me "Your aura sensing must be wrong!"

"I doubt it but whatever makes you feel better." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

The twins nodded and we continued through the Alley. After a few minutes they met up with the rest of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley hugged the twins and then hugged me as well. A tall man with thinning hair and glasses shook my hand.

"Who might you be?"

"Melody Clark. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well Melody. I'm Arthur Weasley. I haven't seen you before."

"That makes sense. I'm from America."

"Oh. American. I heard that you interact more with Muggles than we do. So tell me. What is the purpose of a pencil sharpener?"

"Uh… to sharpen pencils I think."

Mrs. Weasley nudged Mr. Weasley. "Sorry love. Arthur simply loves Muggles. He collects plugs."

"Oh that's fine. My older brother is the same way. Even after he left school he decided to go to college. He's really dedicated." I gushed.

"So dear, I heard that the twins were planning on inviting you over to our house. We call it the Burrow," She exclaimed "Will you be able to make it?"

"I don't know. I'll send an owl to my mother and maybe she'll agree."

"Oh dear. Owls will take forever to travel to America. Just call her."

I didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley that my mother hardly answered her phone. She said that she was too busy to deal with trivial things like her children. I winced on a smile and pulled out my phone. The Weasley's eyes widened a little as I punched in the number. "She has her own phone?" I heard Ron whisper to the twins.

The tone rung three times and I was ready to give up when my mom picked up. "Melody Clark. What have I told you about calling during work hours. Well don't tell me because the answer is that you aren't supposed to." My mother's beautiful but crabby voice rang from the phone. The Weasley's recoiled at her tone. I sucked in a breath. My voice became meek as I croaked out a

"I'm sorry Mum. I just got an invitation from a friend."

"What have I told you about calling me Mum? Don't do it! It sounds too British." I could her shudder through the phone "And what is this about a friend? Who would be friends with you?" The distaste in her voice was obvious.

Fred yanked the phone out of my grasp and punched the button to make the call louder. "We would. Say hi family!" The Weasley's chorused a hello. My mother gasped.

"Was that _9_ voices I heard?"

"Um… yes. Including Harry Potter, it's 10." I mumbled

"Don't contradict me Melody. It doesn't suit you. And don't say um. It lowers your standard of talking," She sighed "What do you want to do?"

"I uh… I mean I want to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Is that okay?" The twins looked at me in surprise. I understood why. My attitude had changed very quickly. My mother always had that effect on me. My mother sighed again in exasperation.

"Put on an adult." Mrs. Weasley made to move forward but instead Fred grabbed a boy with acne who looked to be a few years older than me and pushed him forward. He whispered into the ear of the boy and the boy moved towards me.

"That's Percy." George whispered. "He can always suck up to parents. Fred told him to act like Dad."

Percy reached for the phone and I handed it to him. "Hello Mrs. Clark. I'm Arthur Weasley."

"I'm sorry," My mom said, her voice sickly sweet "My name is Carole Wickers. My maiden name of course."

"Oh of course Mrs. Wickers. We wanted to invite Melody over to our house for the rest of the summer."

I leaned over the George "This is the prat brother that I'm supposed to hate?"

"Yeah well Fred is probably blackmailing him." George hissed.

Percy handed me back the phone. "I suppose you can go. I could really care less. Just don't call me again." My mother said grudgingly. There was a click and the line went dead. The Weasley's looked at me in shock. Finally, Fred spoke up " _That's_ your mother?"

"Yeah" I winced a bit. "Um… I suppose I have to grab my stuff from my flat. Where can I meet you?"

"Don't worry love," Mrs. Weasley said "I'll send the twins to help you with your things. And I'll send Bill too. He can Apparate your things back." A tall man with long hair roped back into a ponytail stepped forwards, a dragon fang glittered from his ear. I gasped and shook his hand eagerly.

"That earing is soo cool! And your hair…!" I blushed a bit.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "I know. I've been trying to get him to cut it but alas…"

"No! It's really awesome! Everyone in America wears their hair like that!"

Bill grinned a bit sheepishly. "Come on Miss. Let's go to your flat!" He offered his arm and a gratefully took it. "So where am I Apparating you to?"

"Oh." I frowned "Nowhere. My flat is on top of one of these shops." I removed my arm.

"Lead the way then." He looked at me and I grabbed the twins and began to lead them to my flat.


	4. I Try Not to Blow up The Burrow

I TRY NOT TO BLOW UP THE BURROW

After I crammed all of my positions into a couple trunks, I had handed them off to Bill, who had Apperated off to put my things into a room (Ginny's room apparently but I had no idea who she was). Then I had walked across to the streets to the local florist shop and grabbed a bouquet of lilies and tall stalks of golden rod. I had the women behind the counter wrap them in a gold-reflective paper before I went back to my flat for Bill to pick me up. When I came back, all of the things that I hadn't put in my trunks were strewn around the floor. And in the middle were the twins, discarded items surrounding them like a halo of unneeded stuff. I gaped at the disorder and quickly began picking everything up, unconsciously putting them away in perfect order. I was busy straightening some colored pencils obsessively when Fred tapped my shoulder and I stopped. Looking down at my hands, I realized that I didn't need to organize everything precisely because my mom couldn't yell at me for not color-coding my shirts. I just shook my head and put down my task. He leaned down (about one foot because I was so short) and whispered in my ear, his voice husky and deep.

"I saw you pause when we mentioned your father. Will tell me what happened?"

I cursed myself. Of course he had noticed "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me Melody. And don't lie to yourself."

This made me pause. Was I lying to myself? But I knew I couldn't destroy my friendship with Fred and George. And telling them about my Father was a sure-fire way to do that. "I'm not Fred. But I hardly even remember my father," I lied.

George had come up behind me and heard our whole exchange "Really?"

"Yes!" I huffed.

"Really?"

"YES!" I howled at him.

"Like really really really?"

"Oi Georgie, leave her alone." Fred came to my defense. His twin gaped at him, looking very much like a fish. I burst out laughing.

"Okay y'all! When'll Bill be back?"

Just then there was a loud crack and Bill in all of his amazing and awesome glory, reappeared. He offered his arm and I grasped it. Then he grabbed the twins and spun around. Next thing I knew, I was twirling through space, disoriented and scenery zipped past me. I didn't like the sensation but when we landed the twins cheered in happiness. My feet hit the ground forcefully and I stumbled. Bill caught and steadied me. I looked around I what I saw made my breath catch. A house, balanced precariously and there seemed to be at least 7 more floors than what would be considered safe. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The Weasley's noticed my reaction and together they chorused "It's not much but it's home." I turned my gaze to them.

"Are you kidding? This-Is-Awesome!" I said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It is pretty cool." They said modestly. I looked at them in amazement again.

"How do you do that? The thing where you say the same thing at the same time. You can't have planned it out."

"Right you are. We're just on the same brain waves. It comes in handy sometimes."

"But aren't you ever annoyed that people can't tell you apart? People must think that you guys are the same."

"Sometimes it's a bit annoying. Our own mother can't tell us apart at times. But we each have our own specialties. George is good at Potions, Charms, and Herbology. I'm good at Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts. But together we should have the skill to open our joke shop!" Fred exclaimed

"Again with the joke shop," Bill sighed "Mum will never let it happen. Just give it up. Settle into a Ministry job or something."

"No can do Bill. We have our heart set on this and we are rather stubborn." George patted his brother on the back "Now enough chitter-chatter. Time to show Melody the Burrow!"

If anything, the inside of the Burrow was even more remarkable than the outside. Everything was messily tidy (if that makes any sense) and covered in rugs. The house looked tired but still energized, like a 40-year-old man drinking an entire bottle of energy drink. It was beautifully chaotic. A warm hug invited me into the house. Corkscrew curls tickled my face and arms wrapped around my midsection as Molly Weasley crushed my lungs in the friendliest way possible. After she let go of me, I held out the flowers that I had gotten. They were only slightly crushed and luckily no petals had fallen off. Mrs. Weasley hugged me again when she saw the flowers and I held the bundle out to the side to make sure that they didn't get smashed. She untangled herself and took the bouquet from me.

"I'll put this into water now. Thank you so much deary." She bustled around the kitchen, clicking her tongue as she tried to find an appropriate vase. She kept on discarding them until I when over and chose a tall milky vase. She nodded her head in approval and patted me on the back. "Go on sweetie. Get the twins to show you around. Bill's already taken your things upstairs."

I turned back to the twins, who were grinning mischievously. The held out their arms and the tour commenced. They led me through the Burrow, random heads of various family members poked out to say hello. The twins also offered history on each room. After each room they said "And of course Dumbledore slept here." I snorted in laughter every time but we howled when we got to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley's room.

Finally, we reached the third floor and the twins knocked on a pale green door that sported a sign which read "FRED AND GEORGE (AND RON TOO) KEEP YOUR BEHINDS OUT OF THIS ROOM- Love Ginny J" I liked this girl already.

The door slammed open and another red-head appeared. Her mouth was set in a scowl but when she saw me it turned into a smile. I returned the grin and she herded me into her room but not before she shut the door in the twins faces. I heard the pounding on the door but the girl ignored them. She offered a hand. "Ginny. 3rd year at Hogwarts. Nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Melody. Nice to meet you." I gripped her hand and pumped it up and down

"Likewise. Make yourself at home," She gestured at a small bed with an overhead shelf. "We had to do an emergency rearranging for you to fit but it's okay." I surveyed the room but not critically. I was just observing. My trunk was perched on top of the self and a few blankets and pillows were laid upon the bed. I sat down and looked at Ginny.

"So… you live here." It was lame but it was the only thing I could think of.

"Yes I do." Ginny cracked a smile.

"It's very pretty."

"You don't have to lie. I know it's horrible."

I shook my head franticly. "No! I mean it really is beautiful and very homey."

"I suppose." Ginny looked at me again "You're right. It is very pretty. I do like it here. Really."

I felt guilty. I must have seemed spoiled somehow. How, I wasn't sure but I was certain I offended her. As though she was reading my mind Ginny said:

"You haven't offended me."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding "Good."

"Good." Ginny stared at me "I've always wanted a big sister."

I spread my arms and shrugged "Well here I am. I have a little sister too. She's only 12." I turned my gaze to Ginny's long hair "May I…?"

"Yes of course." Ginny grabbed a brush and I raked it through her silky locks. Two hours and much wresting of hair later I had manipulated Ginny's hair into a crowned Dutch braid that led into a French. I had grasped a couple flowers on Ginny's windowsill and weaved them into her hair. We only emerged when Mrs. Weasley called our names. We trotted down the stairs and everybody opened their eyes wider as Ginny padded down. I didn't understand their reaction. Ginny was always beautiful so I had a good palette to start on. Harry Potter's eyes were opened the largest and he surveyed her appreciatively. Ginny blushed when she saw his eyes upon her. I felt like cackling and rubbing my hands together like an evil genius.

We sat down outside for a lovely meal. Mrs. Weasley had charmed the dishes to come out after 2o minute intervals but we ate to slowly so we had plates bouncing against our heads for a portion of the meal. Mrs. Weasley had apologized profusely before removing the charm and sending the children in shifts to receive food. Fred, George, and I were in charge of the main dish. We walked inside, my stomach was already stuffed but I was determined to eat the meal because it was really quite good. As we grabbed the dishes, I asked questions about the twins joke shop but my heart and head weren't in it. They were far away in America, cooking a meal for Bethany. The twins only noticed when I mixed up their names. Fred snapped his fingers beneath my nose and I started.

"S-sorry."

"It's fine. I just wondered where your mind was."

"In America." I answered truthfully.

"America?" George asked politely.

"Yeah, America. My little sister, Beth is still there. As you heard, my mother is fairly neglectful and my older brother is in college so she was worried about feeding herself…" I cut off my rant. "It's nothing. Let's just get this food outside so we can talk with the rest of your family." The twins acknowledged me and we drifted into a peaceful silence. That is until I stubbed my toe on the door step and tumbled down. I flailed wildly and used a Levitation spell of the food before I hit the ground. The food floated inches above me as I moaned.

"Ow."

I made to get up but stopped as a throbbing pain in my finger flared. I looked down and winced. My finger was not supposed to bend that way.

"Are you okay?" The twins saw my broken finger "Uh… never mind."

"You know what?" I asked

"What" The twins enquired

"This bloody hurts!" I announced. The twins looked at each other before linking my arms through theirs and hulling me into an upright position.

"I'll grab Mum." George said, before darting off. Fred put his plate down and slid against the wall until he was next to me. Fred then turned around and faced me.

"Mel. Tell me honestly please."

"Uh… okay?" I phrased it as a question

"Who is your father?" I looked at Fred.

"Fred I want to answer that but you would hate me. You would never talk to me ever again. So I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Mel I can't hate you. Unless your father is Voldemort. He isn't is he? I mean you have a nose."

I laughed as the tension disappeared. The I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Sirius Black. My father is Sirius Black."

Fred looked at me incomprehensively. I was beginning to worry that I had shocked him silent when he spoke "Oh Mel is that really what you were worried about? America hasn't found out then? Well of course. The Minister refuses to believe it but…"

"Fred you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Melody. Sirius Black is innocent. We don't know where he is but Harry tried to clear his name last year but the Minister wouldn't listen."

"Oh." I could only manage that small word. Before I could interrogate him further George reappeared with Mrs. Weasley trailing after him. Our conversation ended but the words were fresh in my mind.


	5. Midnight Adventures

As I lay in my bed looked up at the darkened ceiling Fred's words wandered in my mind. Ginny lay besides me, ears covered by ear plugs. She had offered me a pair but I had declined because I couldn't sleep in them. She said that the twins liked to experiment at night and most often it ended in an explosion. A phantom pain bit at my finger but I ignored it. My father was alive and he was innocent. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

A tapping sound came at my door but I dismissed it. A couple seconds later the noise started up again. I looked over at Ginny but she hadn't stirred. I got up, albeit a little irritated. In my doorway, framed by a small amount of moon light, was Fred and George. They stood, smiling and clothed in simple pajamas and different colored robes. I assumed that is was a joke, but their pajamas were emblazoned with the first letter of their names except they had switched so Fred wore a navy shirt with a silver G and George wore a silver shirt with a navy F. I looked at them for a second before going to close the door. Before I could, Fred jammed his foot into the door. I hadn't stopped the door so it ran into his toes at full force. He jumped up, whispering curses.

"Jesus women! Watch where you slam that thing!" Fred hissed.

George picked at a silver thread nonchalantly. "We figured that we could show you our deepest secret without you telling Mum."

I stared at them skeptically. "And what makes you think that I want to see your deepest secret?"

The twins made identical pouty faces "You're our friend aren't you?"

"Well of course but I am also a close friend of sleep and he is calling to me." It was a lie. I had laid awake for at least two hours. "How did you know that Ginny wouldn't answer the door?"

"She wears earplugs." The twins announced the fact like it was a crime

"'Course I would too if my bedroom was next to the bathroom. Percy sings like a banshee." George added. I resisted the urge to slap him. Fred did it for me, and nudged his brother, who doubled over and made an exaggerated show of clutching his ribs and shrieking in a whisper. "You've killed me!" he wailed. His brother shushed him and grabbed my hand. I was tempted to yell RAPE! but I refrained.

"Relax Mel. I only want to show you our hideout and talk about Hogwarts. You'll need someone to show you around. It's enormous."

"Talk?" I repeated skeptically.

"Talk." Fred confirmed. "We solemnly swear."

"That you're up to no good" I whispered beneath my breath. The twins balked.

"You know about that?!" They seemed close to yelling.

"About what? I'm confused. What am I supposed to know about?" I puzzled.

"Nothing!" The twins chorused

"Yeah. Totally." I said, tasting the sarcasm on my lips like a sickly sweet balm.

"So are you coming?" The twins brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not sure. I'm really tired." I struggled to hide my awakness.

"No you're not. We've been listening outside of you room for ages!" The twins complained.

"Said the stalker. Alright fine. Even though you disturbed my almost sleep."

"Did not" Fred coughed

"And where stalking me outside my room.

"Yeah we did that" George conceded

"And trying to drag me to get me to go along with you."

"Okay okay!" the twins conceded. "We get it. We're bad children. Do you have to tell us? Our parents and Professors do that anyway." Venom began to lace their voices. I sought for a way to derail any negative feeling brewing between us.

"Show me to your magical lair of… um magic." I tried for a winning smile but it fell a little short. The twins nodded and began to pad down the hallway and then they climbed… out a window.

 _What the actual fuck?_ I began to question my sanity as I followed them out of the window. I peered out but I didn't see the redheads. Then a light hand came to a rest on my shoulder. I flinched violently and looked up. The twins were perched on a window sill directly above my window. And above them was the sky. In Illinois, the sky was fuzzed out with sky scrapers and light pollution but here, in the middle of nowhere, the sky stood above me, in an impressive mix of purples and navy blues. Silver and white stars were dotted around the sky and swirled in spirals and beautiful patterns. The twins noticed my speechless-ness and took the honor of jolting my back to the real world by punching me in the shoulder. I flailed against the window as I lost my footing. Fred grabbed my arm before I could topple out the window and together the twins grasped my upper arms and lifted me out the window. I gasped for air as I dangled above the ground, totally supported by the twins and totally in danger of falling if the twins had let go of me. I gazed down at the ground, a jumble of greens and browns and the twins hauled me to stand beside them.

"Don't worry," Fred said "That was the hard part. It gets better from here." His side was pushed against my back as I clung to the wall.

I nodded "Well I suppose that it wasn't that bad. It would've been better if you two hadn't tried to punch me out the window." I accused jokingly

Fred and George snickered and turned to my left and I saw a rickety path looking think lining the outside wall, leading upwards like a spiral stair case. It went up about two floors and got wider as it went up. George began to ascend with Fred and I in tow. We climbed up to the summit and I hugged the wall tightly and inched my way up. The height made me uncomfortable and Fred seemed to notice. He put a steadying hand on my lower back. I brought my robe tighter around me as the sharp night breeze nipped at my skin. I wished that I had worn fuzzy pajama pants and a sweat shirt instead of a flowery night gown that clung to my thighs. To be fair, I hadn't expected to be drug out of my room in the middle of the night to go traipsing around my host's house. My hair whipped itself free of the messy braid that I had tied it in and preceded to smack me in the head repeatedly. I sighed disappointedly and removed my arms from their hold on the wall to rope my hair back so I wouldn't tumble off the roof because I couldn't see. As it was, I looked imploringly at Fred and he seemed to understand. He placed his hands around my middle in a hug of sorts to keep me stable. I put the stray hairs back into a ponytail and Fred clutched my tighter. I missed the knowing look that George shot us as I finished tying my hair tight. Fred let go of me as though I was made of hot coal. We continued up until we reached the top of the Burrow. On the back of the roof was a floor with no walls but a ceiling. The rims were lined with fence and around those were several chests full of who-know-what. It was shabby but I had no doubt that it was sturdy. It stood facing the expanse of country and wheat. The sky glittered above and it was peaceful. Like a bubble of silence, preserved just for me. I stood there, looking out. Maybe for hours or maybe for seconds but it was no doubt magical. Then of course as peace always is, it was disturbed by an explosion. I turned around and the twins stood by a far chest, faces ashy and smoking. They were grinning like maniacs but their eyes were disappointed.

"Sixth time so far. They keep on blowing up." Fred shook his head.

"What keeps blowing up?" I asked

"Our newest invention. Portable Swamps. We don't know why they explode." George explained.

"Oh! I can help. I'm good at working out spells that don't do the right thing. Like a mechanic of sorts."

"What's a mechanic?"

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Fred watched Melody's face change as she looked out the window for him and George. It went from irritation to speechlessness. He knew she was enjoying the view up above and he agreed; it was rather beautiful but it wasn't what he wanted to show her. Fred nodded at his twin and together they socked the speechless beauty in the shoulder. Fred balked as she flailed her arms like a window and began to fall out. He grasped her upper arms quickly to keep her from tumbling into the abyss. George grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the window. Mel's eyes stayed fixed on the ground below as she dangled. She really was light. Fred wondered if the reason she had so little weight because she had to feed herself. Fred couldn't imagine feeding himself. He had a tendency to burn everything he touched, including pranks at times. He thought back to the birthday cake he had baked for Angelina's birthday when he was in his 4th year. It was supposed to be a red velvet cupcake-cake and he had asked his mother for the recipe. The house-elves had volunteered but Fred had insisted. The cake had ended up as a burnt lump of sugar with soggy vanilla icing. And no- it hadn't tasted good.

The twins brought Melody's feet to a rest on the window sill that they stood on. Fred shivered as her back pressed into his side. The close proximity bothered him a little but not because it was uncomfortable. Fred felt her tiny frame shiver and shake against his. He thought that she was frightened so he tried to sooth her.

"Don't worry," He mumbled "That was the hard part. It gets better from here." Her frame stilled besides his. He turned around and found her clinging to the wall. No wonder she had been shivering. She was dressed in a simple silk robe and a light night gown. She must have been freezing but she hid it pretty well.

"Well I suppose that it wasn't that bad. It would've been better if you two hadn't tried to punch me out the window." Melody jokingly frowned. Fred and George snickered and Mel turned to the two. George led them up the stair case that Fred and he had built out of wood in the forest that was right next to the Burrow. They had nailed the boards together with pure stubbornness and Charlie. But now Charlie was in Romania dealing with dragons ('WICKED!' the twins had cried out when they had discovered it.) and now they had been adding various types of wood to their little hut. Fred was jolted out of his thoughts when he realized that Melody was moving like a stick behind him. She was practically crawling along the wall, clinging on to it for dear life. He didn't know what spirit possessed him in that instant, but he brought his large palm so it was nestled in the small of her back. It seemed to reassure her so he removed his hand albeit a bit reluctantly. He shook himself at the ridiculous thought. They continued the trek up and lapsed into peaceful silence. George glanced back at random intervals to check on their progress and a cheeky grin was painted on his face as he caught Fred's hand on Mel's back. Then his expression soured. That wasn't fair. Why did his brother get to woo Melody? But George was determined to be happy for his twin.

Suddenly Fred paused. Melody had stopped moving behind him and was looking around in disgust. Fred realized that her gaze was following strands of hair that had freed itself from her braid. Fred was loathed to admit it but she looked like some badass elven warrior princess. Her auburn hair floated with the wind and swirled around. Melody looked extremely pissed and she looked at Fred imploringly. He instantly understood and wrapped his arms around Mel. He could feel every bone underneath his fingers. He resisted the urge to trace her skin with his long fingers. That would just be weird. Mel's hair slapped him in the face as she roped it back into a ponytail. Fred let go of her quickly (to fight any urges) and she scowled a bit. Fred thought she looked extremely cute when she frowned. Her lower lip puckered a bit and her nose wrinkled a bit. Fred wanted to slap himself. How could he possibly be feeling these emotions? He already had Angelina and it wouldn't be fair to her. But Fred couldn't help himself. It wasn't supposed to happen but it was and Fred wouldn't be able to stop it.

 **Thank you everybody that has read this fanfiction. I really appreciate you guys (or girls or demi-guys or whatever) reading this. If you have time, please leave a review! Thanks again!**

 **PEACE**

 **THE-NON-SOCIALITE**


	6. Past Future and Present

The twins and I sat most of the night away, talking of Hogwarts and their inventions. I learned several things that I hadn't even wanted to know, like the girl's bathrooms have a charm on them, so if a boy tries to enter they would erupt in furry boils. ("How would you know?" I had asked the twins.). I also learned that at the beginning of every year, there was a raging party, held in the basement, next to some howling ghouls that masked the sound of loud music and very drunk teenagers. And of course, because I knew the Gods of Parties (aka Fred and George), I was invited.

Our conversation wandered off to different subjects until we go to the subject of my dad.

"We heard he's on the run." Fred said

"How did you even find out about my dad?" I asked

"We eavesdropped on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It wasn't hard. They aren't very secretive." George explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." I agreed

"Anyway, what is the situation between you and Black?" Fred requested

"Well, my Dad was studying abroad for a year in America. My Mom was working for her business and Dad was sent to observe businesses in America so he chose hers. They always joked that it was love at first sight. Mom used to be fun and lighthearted but after Dad left, she became twisted. When I was about 5, he heard rumors about You-Know-Who stirring, so he packed his bags and went back to London, without leaving a note. Basically, he loved his friends more than us. Mom was pregnant with Bethany and she had a breakdown of sorts. When she came back from the hospital, she was _different._ She was cold to me and Cam. I remember that she used to throw things. Once she threw a chair at Cameron. It caught him on the head, knocking him out and I thought he was dead. Once I was cooking dinner for a dinner party and I added to much salt or something so she tossed a serrated knife at me. I managed to dodge but it left a mark on my side." I pulled up my shirt to reveal a milky line that curved around my abdomen. "Anyway I have a lot of marks like this. So does Cam. By the time Beth was old enough to mess stuff up, my mom had stopped caring."

The twins were silent, their eyes wide and expressions horrified. I didn't want to keep on talking but I was on a roll now. "My mom remarried another guy. He abused us worse than Mom. His name was Maxwell Clark. The mom forced me to change my name from Melody Black to Melody Clark. You know, to inspire family connection. Needless to say, it failed. My mom divorced him when I was six, because he was involved in a scandal, concerning the President's daughter. Then my mom changed her name back to Wicker. I like to call her Wicked. Anyway, to sum up this story, my life kind of sucks." The twins were still speechless before Fred said;

"She threw a knife at you because you added too much salt?"

"Yeah. Messed up right? But it just became part of our lives. A horrible part sure, but still a part." I could tell my nonchalance on the subject of my abused past. I was quick to change the subject.

"Tell me about Hogwarts. And Quidditch and about the Professors. Like which ones I need to watch out for." I asked

"Snape definitely. He's a nasty bugger, AND teaches Potions. And maybe Professor Sprout. She teaches Herbology. And she's a might more protective of her plants than her students." The twins pondered for a second. "And the old bat who teaches Divination. She's a whack if we ever saw one. Oh and Filch. I don't know what's up his pants, but he's a right foul monster."

I groaned "I signed up for Divination, Herbology, and Potions. God I have horrible taste."

"Wow woman. You are bad at picking subjects." The twins shook their heads in mock pity.

"Maybe you should help me next time." I stopped abruptly. Will there be a next time? I've never been able to hold onto friends that long. "Thanks you guys." I must have sounded a bit wistful because the twins put their hands on my shoulders.

"No problem Mel." The twins grinned in unison. " We already have _amazing_ plans for this school year. We're thinking… NOSEBLEED NOUGATS." They spread their arms wide as though painting a picture with their hands.

"Ah, of course. And what exactly is a "NOSEBLEED NOUGAT?" I mimicked their hand motions.

"Exactly what it sounds like. It'll give you a nosebleed long enough to escape class but then you take the reversal pill, which causes you to dry right up."

"Oh. Sounds like fun. Where can I sign up?"

"Um… well it's not a great idea to test them out yet." The twins said tentatively.

"Why?"

"Because you'll bleed until you shrivel up and pass out or die. But it'll still get you out of class." The twins defended.

"Hm… okay I see what you're trying to say. Maybe later in the year then?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically and launched into a vivid description of all of their products, describing them eagerly and their side effects as well. And of course I became tired as soon as I actually didn't want to be. My mouth stretched wide in a yawn that I tried to disguise with my hand but the twins noticed.

"Sorry boys," I apologized "But it looks like I'll have to abandon you for the rest of the evening." I smiled sheepishly.

"No you don't." Fred said. He walked over to a far chest and tapped three wood planks in a strange pattern. The chest collapsed and then grew inside until I was looking at a twin sized be (no pun intended).

"Fred and I often kip in here if the family's being insufferable or we get tired while inventing." George explained

"You sleep on this tiny thing… together?" I teased. The twins blushed

"We basically have the same bodies. There's nothing to hide from each other." Fred said defensively.

"God, I didn't need that image in my mind." I still made my way over to the bed and patted the sheets tenderly. "Are you guys going to be watching while I sleep? Like a stalker?" I jabbed at their earlier behavior.

"Gahh. We are not stalkers. And we'll be working on some new inventions so don't worry 'bout us."

"I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about me!" I muttered. Unable to resist the temptation of a fairly okay-ish smelling bed, I crawled in and lay my head on the comfortable pillow before drifting into the abyss of sleep. Unfortunately, I began to dream. Or not really dream. More like a memory.

 _"_ _YOU STUPID BITCH!" A harsh voice shrieks. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" A hand slaps across my face and I feel the tangy taste of blood fill my mouth._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." I whimper "I didn't know…" the hand hits me again._

 _"_ _You didn't know? I pay for a professional tutor for you and you still fail the potions quiz? Your brother was never this stupid. What's wrong with you?" SLAP. Again. "What? Are you not getting the message through your thick skull?"_

 _"_ _I UNDERSTAND!" I yell_

 _"_ _No you don't." The voice hisses "CRUCIO!" The spell hits me at full force and I collapse at the sheer intensity of it. A thousand knives are in my blood stream and there's a hammer in my skull._

 _"_ _ARRRRGGGHH!" I shriek "OWWWWW!"_

 _"_ _BITCH! SLUT! ASSHOLE! WHORE! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. ARROGANT. LAZY. STUPID! YOU- SHOULD- JUST- DIE!" The curse fades and I lay in shivering mound of agony. She raises her wand again and a tall figure jumps in front of it. I hear my brother shriek in pain._

 _"_ _CAM!" I try to yell but the hurt renders my voice useless. We lay next to each other in identical shivering balls. I reach towards his hand and he reaches for mine but before I can touch him I melt through the floor into blackness._

 **FRED'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Melody curled into a ball beneath the covers of the bed. George and I can just stare at her as she lay there, unmoving. Her face was angelic and peaceful. Unlike her face in her waking hours. There it was strained and uneasy as though anticipating an attack. I nudged George's shoulder and we silently turned back to our work and began fiddling with some random ingredients. About three hours later we were roused for our work coma by a whimper followed by a louder yell. It radiated agony, George and I jumped up to reach the sound of the noise and found it to be Melody. I shook her shoulder and slowly her shivering ceased and she bolted upright, covered in tears and a thin sheen of sweat. I shared a look with George and we realized how hurt and broken this poor girl was.

 ***A/N***

 **GAAHH! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been very unmotivated and I had no idea what to do. I hope the bed idea wasn't too farfetched. Also I feel really bad for Mel, making her go through all this. Please review if you have time. It would mean a great deal to me.**


End file.
